


Filling in the Blanks

by mythic0wings



Category: Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Defenders kink meme, Gen, Kink Meme, Post-Defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic0wings/pseuds/mythic0wings
Summary: Kink Meme Prompt: Post Defenders, Luke takes a stroll through Hell's Kitchen every week or so and slowly resolves the dissonance between Matt the reluctant fighter, and Daredevil, through the people and places he encounters.





	Filling in the Blanks

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what the OP wanted and that Luke sounds like Luke. >> My first time writing for the Defenders, I might continue this. 
> 
> Sorry if people expected more Jessica, but I'm trying to keep this Luke-Centric and Jessica just strikes me as the person who packs in silence aside from comments to herself. 
> 
> Someone help me from starting stories before I finish others. Please.

It starts with one trip, to Matt's apartment with Jessica (who was the only one to go there with Matt) to get any belongings in order. To decide who would keep the green trunk Jessica gives quick looks every couple of minutes.

Luke isn't sure what he expected, but the apartment is lightly furnished. A couch, coffee table, and some shelves that are bare of the casual nick-knacks people usually collect. The divide between bedroom and living space is more informed than physically there; an open floor plan. He thinks it fits the popular term, no walls or doors to interrupt moving from space to space. Easy to walk through.

Luke can tell that things have been moved before they came here (it's been a week, Midland Circle is still being cleaned up) but it just creates an empty closet and a missing computer. He doesn't doubt who already claimed those things, probably to donate or wrap up a case or something similar. Matt is- was a lawyer. The idea still clashes in Luke's head- Daredevil and Lawyer- but he reconciles it with the information Matt withheld during their short time together against the Hand. Only share what will benefit the group, the client. It still bothers him that Matt had withheld information at all but he's caught Claire watching a few of those overly dramatic courtroom TV shows and tries to understand.

They start a stack by the door: The green trunk, books covered in braille, plates, cups, bowls. Luke thinks there's a surprising amount of glass for a blind man before checking himself with Matt as he got to know him. Labels get peeled up from every surface; more braille he doesn't understand.

It feels like they're moving Matt out of his place, like some kid going off to college or moving out of the house for the first time. It feels wrong and dishonest.

Jessica makes a sharp comment about the soft, slippery sheets but it brings them to Luke's attention. For all the rough edges Matt had shown them, most of his belongings are soft. The singular couch has some give but its fibers feel good under his hands. Rounded edges on the coffee table, the counters. Again, Luke reminds himself that Matt hears neon for cryin' out loud. It makes sense his belongs are- were easy on the senses.

The pile of belongings is condensed but small. For him and Jessica it might only take a single trip. The feeling of wrongness strikes him again, the only things they've gathered here are the essentials for living. Nothing really feels personal except for the sheets and what clothes remained in Matt's drawers. From all the bristling and puffing and withholding Matt did in their company he can't imagine Matt as a man with no connections. It just doesn't sit right with him.

They pack the van Danny provided (more just dropped in their laps like another person does ten bucks worth of groceries) to leave for the storage unit, again, provided by Danny. Just until they figure out what to do with Matt's things. Before getting in the van Luke looks around the block, the dull colors of Hell's Kitchen, and resolves to return.


End file.
